Dark Forces of The Light
by Cornelia Fox
Summary: Chazz wants to finally beat Jaden and goes that far that he joins the Society of Light. Jaden wants Chazz back that is why he decides to finally act even if it changes the fate of the world. AUish , Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cornelia Fox  
Beta: Kuro Ookami Hatake  
Title: Dark Forces of the Light  
Prequel  
Gentre: Angst/Romance  
Rated: T+  
chapters: 1 out of 3****  
****  
Main Pairing: JadenxChazz/ChazzxJaden  
Summary: Chazz wants to finally beat Jaden. That is why he joins the Society of Light. Jaden wants Chazz back that's why he decides to act even if it changes the fate of the world. [AUish][Shonen ai]**

**A/N: I'm back after years of hiatus and humbly present my first story of this fandom to you. definetly needs more of this pairing.  
This is actually a prequel to a story I might start. So, please tell me your thoughts on this. **

**Big thanks goes to my beta reader ****Kuro Ookami Hatake who did the job very well =D  
**

Chapter one

* * *

_I'll catch up to you, just you wait  
I can do it, yes I can  
It will be MY victory!_

_So, in order to become stronger,  
to finally beat you,_

_I'll see you on the other side...._

_Chazz_

Jaden with a big fat grin plastered all over his face. Another grinning Jaden. Another Jaden, but now with an angry look on his face. Jaden determined. Jaden sad. Jaden happy. Again Jaden grinning... or was it a smirk?

Chazz paused for a moment, looking intently at the picture of his rival.

No, he was definetly grinning. Again. Chazz looked at the next photograph.

One could say that Chazz had a stalking problem. He on the other hand would say, that his problem was the boy on those photographs.

_Jaden…Jaden…Jaden..…  
_

Chazz's eyes narrowed dangerously, before he threw the photos against the wall that held the rest of the pictures, watching as some of them glided down his desk. He was very pissed.

Suddenly Chazz stood up and banged his fists forcefully against the wooden desk. The chair he had sat on a few seconds ago screeched and fell with a loud thud to the floor.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST WIN AGAINST THAT LOSER!!!", he screamed.

He turned and kicked away the chair, which flew against his kingsized bed and broke into two pieces.

He panted heavily and glared at the shards of wood on the floor. The room he was standing in, his own personal room, was stuffy and dark. But none of this mattered to him - he just saw the many faces of Jaden Yuki. They were hanging on his wall, like posters of pop idols would hang in a normal teenage girl's room. However, Chazz Princeton was not normal; But neither was Jaden Yuki. He was his rival. His _goddamned _rival who possessed more luck than any actual capability for duelling. Chazz knew that he was better than Jaden...but why wouldn't he win a single duel against the Slifer red then?

Chazz huffed and defeatedly leaned against the edge of his desk and stared off into space.

Jaden Yuki had occupied his every thought since day one. He just couldn't get the out of his head. And before he even knew it, the chirpy Slifer had turned into some sort of obsession for him. He just couldn't figure him out! Even though Jaden was so simple minded, this one point –said point being that he kept losing to said Slifer duelist- was a mystery he could not solve and no matter how hard Chazz trained and tried he always got the same result. He. Fucking. Loses. Again. And Again. And…

And then that Aster Phoenix just came by, babbled _something_ about destiny and fought Jaden like he was no real opponent. And Jaden fucking lost!

Chazz should be happy to see the boy finally lose, but he wasn't. It just made him even angrier! Why? Because it wasn't Chazz who swept the ground with him - it was someone else! It did not matter who - it WAS SOMEONE ELSE and NOT HIM!

Chazz gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, pinching his nose in order to calm himself.

And now Jaden is depressed, and claims he can't see his cards anymore and therefore can't duel anymore. Chazz snorted. Oh, please!

And his friends were all over him, fussing and being their annoying selves even more than they usually were. Jaden is this, Jaden is that. Oh, **poor** Jaaaden-baby. Chazz could scream with fustration!

This day, unable to listen the Slifer slacker's friends being dumb, he escaped to the cliffs; and low and behold, he ran into the sulking brown haired boy.

Chazz had tried his best to cheer up the sullen boy, he really, _really_ did. But the Slifer seemed to be miles away. He could not reach him, and he knew the boy just needed a thorough kick in the ass, by being duelled by the great and superawesome Chazz Princeton, and the problem would be solved on it's own.

But Jaden ignored Chazz, yes, Chazz was being IGNORED by that unworthy little brat, who was actually a bit taller than him, and walked away mumbling something about "Yeah, maybe later". 'Later, your ass!! ' He should have screamed, but he hadn't. Instead the ex-Obelisk had stared wide-eyed after him,eyes full of anger and ...were those pangs of pain?

Chazz opened his eyes, finding them moist, the fact resulting in angering him all the more. Oh no, Chazz Princeton is SO not going to cry over that slacker!

At that moment, Chazz heard a loud bang of a door being shut brutally, but too much force was used on it, causing the door to bounce open again.

The black-haired boy straightened up a little.

Jaden?

Chazz stalked out of his room and looked at the other end of the terrace and he had been right: Jaden had come back from wherever he had been, his door just a little opened. He tiptoed to Jaden's door and looked inside of it, hearing Jaden mumbling something and actually seeing his back as he seemed to look for something.

"I have to go away from here..." Jaden said to himself. Chazz's eyes widened a little. He had to what...?

"...There's no one who I can duel anyway..." Anger flared up inside of Chazz as he heard this and he backed away from the door, not stopping until he felt the cool metal of the black rail on his back.

'Th-that bastard!' Chazz thought, seeing red. 'Jaden you arrogant bastard! FINE! Just LEAVE then if you don't see any worthy opponents anymore!'

Chazz turned around and ran like a wounded dog, not seeing to were he was actually going.

Jaden thought he heard something and stepped out of his room, seeing Chazz's quickly retreating back.

'Chazz...?'

xXx

Later that day ,Chazz was sitting with the others, just being silent and trying to keep his mind blank as possible. If he didn't, he was sure his thoughts would resolve about Jaden again. He paused in his thoughts as Syrus' shaken cry of Jaden being gone missing slashed through the peace. Chazz stood up slowly his eyes narrowing. So the slacker had really done it...

Chazz shook his head. No, this was not a solution! He had to find Jaden before he even tried to get off the island and force some sense onto him.

So he ran off with the others, searching until late in the night...

'You can run, but you can't escape your problems.' He thought bitterly. Yeah, he understood Jaden's situation, only because it once had been his own and he knew from personal experience that it was not a good idea to run away. The problems would still haunt you and would not get solved on their own.

Those nasty monster spirits, those Ojama brothers, appeared and annoyed the hell out of him again, saying something about him being deep and him just being sad, that he was missing Jaden. He ignored them and took out his anger verbally on the innocent Ojamas.

That was when he heard that fateful voice...

"Trust them, they need to know. They mean well. It's not often that monster spirits communicate with people. But when they find someone they trust they can be quite loyal…you have a gift, Mr Princeton."

Chazz looked up and saw a strange man clad in white with long, violet hair pooling behind his back. The man had a strange, calm aura around him and the ex-Obelisk was instantly on his guard.

"How do you know my name? ", Chazz asked sharply.

The man laughed evilly and didn't even blink.  
" Because I have a gift as well. I am known as Sartorious and I travelled quite a ways to meet you." All the while he was talking he stared at Chazz with unmoving eyes. Chazz felt weird.

"Yeah? And why do you wanna meet me?" Chazz asked defensively.

"Simple. I could use someone like you. Someone with the power to talk to monster spirits."

Chazz felt very good suddenly. Well, he WAS very good and yeah…  
"It's one of my talents.", he said sure of himself with his raspy voice.

"Impressive...talent AND confidence." Sartorius grinned like a maniac.

"You better believe it!"

"Tell you what, I have an idea, why don't you show me what you've got? Perhaps I'll sign you on as my client..."

Chazz was instantly interested. He could get to Pro League in no time if he had a good manager! What? He managed Aster Phoenix? Phoenix had beaten Jaden. And Chazz did the rest of the calculation. Maybe this was his key to finally winning against Jaden! Well, he knew he could of course beat Jaden without even breaking a sweat…

Yeah, right.

So Chazz started battling Sartorius, successfully ignoring the Ojamas, and pushing Jaden into the farthest corner of his mind.  
Once he dueled against _THE CHAZZ_ he would forget all about that stupid Aster Phoenix.

….

Why was it so hard to battle that maniac? Really, could he get any creepier? And _What_ was that awful feeling in the pitch of his stomach?

He had never ever felt **this** helpless before. It was even worse than against Jaden. Was he really that bad? Didn't he stand a chance against **anyone**?!

Chazz shook his head. He was being brainwashed! This had to stop! He HAD to focus!

He looked up at the Sartorius' spinning card.

_This card will spin until you say stop. If it stops right side up then I can destroy every monster that is on your side of the field. But if it's upside down, you get to destroy all of my monsters._

"Alright STOP!!!"

Chazz began to understand that feeling. It was fear. He was so afraid he couldn't think clearly anymore. Why do the suroundings spin this much and since when?

The card stopped the wrong way again. AGAIN!!!

Sartorius started to laugh "I know what you fear the most : FAILURE" and Chazz's monsters were destroyed, instantly.

Chazz's eyes grew wide. Failure? Who had taught the bitterness of failure all the more than he had already known?

'Whose stronger than me?'  
Instantly a picture of a grinning Jaden came into his mind. Chazz shivered.

"Together you and I will walk into the light…to conquer Jaden.", Sartorius whispered.

"I don't know!", Chazz howled confusedly like a wounded wolf. What he meant was he didn't know what to do. His mind didn't work right anymore!

Half of Sartorious' face cried and the other grined evilly, like one of those masks in the theatre. Was it just his imagination? Was he imagening things? What the hell was wrong with him?

Again, a picture of Jaden popped into his mind. He wished that he would win…Just once. Why couldn't he? Since Jaden defeated him the first time his life had turned upsidedown. He had destroyed his relationship with his brothers. He -

_"...There's no one who I can duel anyway..."_

Chazz's eyes widened. Pangs of pain crashed inside of him, his throat constricted and his lungs didn't seem to have any air left. He was in pain. In great pain. He wanted to win. But he couldn't. What gods hated him this much so that he had to endure this terrible life?

"Alright! Help me! Show me the light! ", he cries. And what was said was done. Sartorius' monster The Hangman grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him upways, his life points decreased to zero.  
The Ojamas cried for him, Sartorius laughed and he himself screamed at the top of his lungs. His last thoughts floated around Jaden, before those thoughts were replaced by thoughts of the light.

He was reborn.

He didn't know, but his resolve broke at the same time as Jaden Yuki left the island, leaving behind everything he had once loved , never once looking back.

'I'll be back soon. I promise.'

* * *

End: Chapter one; review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Cornelia Fox  
Beta: Kuro Ookami Hatake  
Title: Dark Forces of the Light  
Prequel  
Gentre: Angst/Romance  
Rated: T+  
chapters: 2 out of 3  
Main Pairing: JadenxChazz/ChazzxJaden**

**Summary: Chazz wants to finally beat Jaden. That is why he joins the Society of Light. Jaden wants Chazz back that's why he decides to act even if it changes the fate of the world. [AUish][Shonen ai]**

**A/N:**** The GX fandom is really interesting…where is it? .__. ; Anyway, I'll finish this even without any comments from your side, though I would appreciate it. You know, one can improve when comments are given =) Enjoy the story!  
This is actually a prequel to a story I might start. So, please tell me your thoughts on this. **

Chapter two

* * *

_I can't believe it  
What happened to you?!  
I came back, alright?  
I thought you would wait for me, too!_

_Why are you doing this to me?  
Do you really hate me this much?_

_...You do?_

_Jaden_

Jaden came back from his journey, where he and Aster dueled. Jaden won.

_Could it be that I'm even more powerful than destiny?_

Yes, he won.

Jaden grinned broadly hearing his friends at the sides cheer him on. He looked at them and grinned at each other proudly. He was lucky to have so many good friends. He had won with his new, awesome Neo-Space Duel Monsters!

He looked at his friends again. Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Hassleberry and…

…and?

His gaze slowly came to a halt. Something was not right here. Someone was missing. Some sinister and angry aura, a scratchy, sarcastic and angry voice. He looked at his friends again, scrutinising everyone one by one. Maybe he was hallucinating…But then it dawned him.

"Where's Chazz?"

As if he had spoken a muting spell, the cheers subsided and silence from his friends met him. Uprised arms who had been risen in happy jubilation slowly moved downwards and stayed there, hanging limpily at the sides. They looked at each other nervously and suddenly started to whisper to one another, not knowing what to say to Jaden.

"Where is **Chazz**?", he repeated a little louder, but his voice grew hoarse.

"Uhm.." Alexis stepped forward. It irked Jaden that the normally confident and strong-willed girl suddenly became afraid of telling him where his dark friend was. He became impatient.  
"What happened here while I was away?"  
Now panic made itself clear and he remembered seeing a flashback of a retreating back just before he had left the island.  
He sprung around and ran as if evil Duel Monsters were at his heels, just vaguelly realising that his friends shouted after him to come back.

xXx

Chazz was in his room, happily tearing down pictures from his wall, the Ojama Trio watching him uneasily while he did so.

„_WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Err, boss?" _Ojama Yellow asked with some concern.

Chazz ignored him.

Chazz stopped, waited as if he listened to something and then giggled. He tore down the last picture of Jaden from the room's wall and looked down on it.

"Bye, bye, Slacker", he whispered cheerfully and grinned. He bent down and put the picture into the big box standing near the bed and closed it with sellotape. "Ready for transportation.."  
He slid down the bed and leaned onto it with his back, his legs outstretched. He felt very comfortable right now, relaxed, without any worry at all. He would soon get out of this room and get into one more of his taste.

"Boss are you okay?" Ojama Yellow was more than just worried now.

"Oh I'm better than just '_okay_,'" he explained and laughed like a maniac and kicked the box even further away.

He heard a someone calling his name before he felt himself pulled into a tight embraced from behind.

xXx

Jaden ran and ran, yelling: "Chazz! Chazz!", randomly. He came back to the Slifer dorm and he stopped catching for air. Panting, he looked up and saw how the ex-Obelisk's door to his room was just a little opened.  
Jaden smiled a little. This somehow gave him a little hope. He went up quickly and stood in front of the opened door. He suddenly found himself trembling. What had happened to Chazz ? The others acted as if he had become a zombie…What would he find in Chazz's room?

At that moment he heard soft thuds, shuffling and muttering from the inside of the room. He didn't see anything as the room was dark. So he gripped the handle and pulled the door open with more energy than was necessary.  
Jaden paused to let his eyes adjust to the dark, but it was superfluous when he could make out Chazz behind the bed in the far corner of the room.

"Chazz!" he cried and ran to him as fast as he could, thinking that his hunched postion meant that he was in pain.  
Jaden touched Chazz's shoulders from behind with both hands, tears of worry in his eyes. Chazz's head hung down loosely.  
"Chazz…" Jaden embraced him and leand his head on his shoulder. „Oh my god, I was so worried. I am glad that you are okay. The others made it seem as if you were dead or something…" He laughed nervously, pulling away slightly, before he continued. "Hey, what happened to your wardrobe? Not that it looks bad, but black suited you more and-"

Chazz interrupted him. "I've seen the light….What about you?"

Jaden looked up and blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Chazz's eyes were blank of emotion but they still bore into his own. He suddenly felt a hand caressing his cheek.  
"Sartorious, my great master, he showed me the right path…the path of THE _LIGHT_!"

Jaden pulled away quickly and stood up, his hands made into fists.  
"Chazz! The Society of Light is evil! What ever that Sartorious-guy told you! It's a lie! You need to snap out of it!"  
His heart thumped madly, but he did not know why. He felt a weird sensation at the bottom of his stomach.

Chazz stood up as well, his eyes staring intently into Jaden's and took a step towards the brunette. Jaden felt like backing away but he didn't. He should have, because now he found himself on the king-sized bed pinned down by Chazz faster than he could have blinked.

"I'll show you the Light, Jaden…Master Sartorious will be so pleased with me…" Chazz purred. "And then you'll join the SOCIETY OF LIGHT!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Jaden felt the vibration of the ravenhaired teen's laughter and became an uneasy feeling southwards.

"Chazz, please stop.", Jaden begged. "You're beginning to scare me…I don't wanna join…"

Jaden's body trembelled as he looked into the depths of his rival's eyes. His expression has changed. He now looked really, really pissed.

"OH, YES YOU WILL, SLACKER!!!" Jaden felt himself pulled off the bed and…  
..was smashed into the next wall with his back first, his breath knocked out of his lungs completely. He gasped and stared at Chazz in desperation. Chazz loooked at him like he was nothing and dirty, his madness seeping through. "You WILL see the Light!"

And before Chazz could latch onto him agan, Jaden pushed himself off the wall and ran for the door, unfortunately tripping before he could reach it. He fell flat on his face, half of his body still in the dark room. Jaden quickly crawled out of his doom and turned to see Chazz standing in front of him. Chazz looked up to the sky, a content look on his face.

"Darkness will vanish…the Light…", he looked down on Jaden, a hatred more powerful than he usually held inside of his eyes. "Get out of my way, dropout boy! You'll see the Light in due time, anyway!" And he smashed the door shut.

Jaden stared wide-eyed into space, panting as if he had participated in a marathon. His face was white as paper.

"I'm so sorry, Jaden.." said a new voice quietly. Jaden's head snapped to the source of it and saw a very uncomfortable looking Alexis standing a little away from him.  
"He has been like this since you left…just talking about light and white and …stuff…"She paused looking at the others who just stood there, silently listening. Then she continued:  
"We don't know what happened to him. We just suspect that it has something to do with Aster's manager Sartorious, since he's been here since the day you left…"

Jaden nodded slowly, feeling weak. He didn't want to think or act somehow. Alexis helped him up. They all slowly walked together back to the school trying to reassure Jaden that Chazz was only going through a strange phase and he would soon be back to normal. But they couldn't quite believe themselves, no matter how hard they tried to convince Jaden.

Jaden, on the other hand was barely listening to their explanations. The incident with Chazz…He suddenly understood the meaning of the Society of Light, the horror that it would bring with it's domination. Ironic, how he understood after a good friend was effected by it, making him, Jaden Yuki… Yeah, what did it make him? He was again pulled into a strange affair. He gritted his teeth. They would pay. Yes, they would…However, he didn't feel like doing anything. He was powerless against such a huge organisation, he knew it.

xXx

In the next days and weeks Duel Academy changed into a completely different place. And Chazz was the cause of it. He converted everyone who duelled against him, and he was more powerful than ever. The number of Obelisk blue students decreased from day to day. Alexis and Bastion were lost in those white fangs, also brainwashed and becoming one of them. Chazz lead the growing army of the Society of Light members to the top. Jaden could do nothing but watch, how his friends, once a cheerful group of teenagers lost their smiles and became more and more depressed.  
Jaden couldn't stand simply watching, but there was nothing that he could do, and he lost himself in self-loathing.

* * *

End: Chapter two; review, please!


End file.
